the_empire_of_grandelumierefandomcom-20200214-history
Armand Louis de Utrecht
Armand Louis de Utrecht ( 1739-Present ) is a Grandelumerian nobleman and is Monsieur de Oversticht. He is also the current heir to House Utrecht. Childhood- Seigneur de Utrecht '' Armand Louis de Utrecht was born on 22nd of December, 1739 at the Chateau de Clermont. Armand was the illegitimate son of Louis Francois de Utrecht and Marie Jeanne de Utrecht. Louis Francois was the Baron de Amersfoort, a title that after his death became extinct. Louis Francois was married to Elisabeth Henriette de Utrecht, daughter of a powerful simply named "The Butcher". This, of course, was a carefully planned and strategic marriage by Louis Francois's father, Jean Etienne de Utrecht. The Butcher owned a vast amount of land that was desirable among many farmers and people seeking to buy good land. The Butcher was also quite wealthy as well, profiting from heavily taxing farmers just for his own pleasure. The Butcher loved his two daughters very deeply and showered them with all he best gifts and all the best of the best anything he could get his hands on. This made Elisabeth a very wealthy woman. Elisabeth was a quiet, reserved, responsible and mature woman. As Jean Etienne wrote in a letter to a friend: "...''She is a wonderful woman and a marvelous example for all to live by...truly beautiful. Though, I don't think the same can be said for her appearance...she resembles the image of a cow when she is eating.." Her sister was the complete and utter opposite. Marie Jeanne or as everybody called her "Madame Rouge", was irresponsible, reckless, and totally disregarded was her father told her. But, she was dashingly beautiful and captured the heart of all those she met. She was also very smart. It is said that at times she ''was teaching ''her Governess and telling her how to do things better. It was at Louis and Elisabeth's marriage reception that Louis met Marie. He knew immediately that he loved her and she knew it too. So, he invited her to stay for at the Chateau for the entire week of celebrations. When she left the Chateau the next Monday she was heavy with child. Marie went away to France during her pregnancy and returned mere days before she was to give birth. So, in the early hours of December the 22nd, she gave birth to Armand. Louis wanted Armand to live his childhood at Clermont and Marie wanted that too. So, Armand in his infancy, was hid from his mother, Elisabeth until she became pregnant. It was not until December that next year she had a girl but was led to believe that she had a son. Armand was bought out and slipped into his Mother's arms. Armand was a quiet child but at times quite energetic and loving too. Armand was never lost for words, even in his childhood.He loved his family and longed to join the army. But he most wanted to attend court and to be in the Emperor's presence. He would dress in his Sunday best and is said to have declared to his mother: "Mere, I am ready to attend court now!" '' Armand loved his family very deeply and looked forward to the quarterly visits from his Tante Ludenberg and Oncle Ross. He loved listening to their stories and listening to what they taught. He quickly started reading about court etiquette and court titles. It was then he started developing a love for the Empire and the Emperor. Armand did not much like masses much less the long ones. He quickly became bored of the ancient family Bishop rambling on and saying words Armand did not understand. But Armand was well educated, learning three languages and constantly reading, which lead to him questioning everything. Then, in 1754, at the age of 15, Armand attended court for the first time. Reign of Louis XI- ''Monsieur de Oversticht It was here during Armand's first weeks at court, he felt his best. He went tried his bet familiarizing himself with everyone at court, but his biggest role models during these years was his dear Tante Ludenberg and Oncle Ross. They helped Armand by introducing him to other minor courtiers and showing him around (what he considered at the time) the maze of rooms and corridors at Saint-Etienne. He wrote to his mother a few weeks later: "...Oh, mere! I simply love it here!...Tante Ludenberg and Oncle Ross have been looking after me in the most loving way...I simply can't imagine another place such as this..." In order to solidify his place in court, his dear Tante and Oncle granted him with the title "Monsieur de Oversticht". Armand was ever so grateful to finally hold a title himself and never stopped thanking his dear Tante and Oncle. Armand became the main topic of court gossip, due to his questionable heritage of incest. Unbeknownst to Armand, his beloved Tante was stopping and removing all trace of these rumors and stopped people from talking about it. Tragedy struck in 1759, when he received a letter saying that his Pere was dying. He rushed home to Clermont and arrived to see his father on his death-bed. Armand was by his side for his final hours. Through the coughing and wheezing, he told him that he was illegitimate. Armand looked on with unbelief as his father laid his head back and closed his eyes. Armand stormed out of the Chateau and stayed in the gardens to ponder what he heard. When he realized what happened, he ran back into the Chateau and made those who were present sware to never tell anybody what they heard, in order to not cause anymore rumors of incest. Armand's mother, Marie Jeanne, left the Chateau early the next morning to not cause anymore strife in the family. On her way down a long deserted road, her coach was caught by several highwaymen and three armed thugs. When Armand was told of this, he is said to ha remarked: "Why, this is nothing short of a miracle from God!" Armand did not send anybody to find her. Only a few weeks later, in the County of Drenthe, Marie's body was found, stripped of all clothing, broken, in a gutter outside a brothel. Armand did not mourn. His mother said: "Incalculable pain struck me. I just couldn't stop myself from weeping aloud when I heard what had happened. Armand, on the other hand...Not a single tear left his cold, unfeeling eyes." Armand was relieved that he had left for home when he had done. Armand received a letter from court in 1761, saying that a march was sweeping throughout the land, making it's way to the Imperial palace in Dijon. Armand watched on with horror as the almost innumerable crowd of common people made their way through the streets of Gueldre, stealing, pillaging and growing larger in number. A few weeks later, Armand sighed a sigh of relief, when he read that the Regent had been delivered from the hands of tyranny. A few weeks later, Armand returned to court. Heir to House Utrecht Armand did not go into a state of mourning for his father. He did not attend his funeral. He certainly did not to either for his Mother. But Armand was struck again with another death. Whilst working in his office at Saint-Etienne in 1764, he received a letter that made in cry in anguish. It read: "...We regret to inform you that your dear Mother along with your beloved Tante and Oncle have sadly passed away..." Armand dropped the letter, and continued to run out of the palace with tears welling out of his eyes. Armand then returned to Utrecht and attended the joint funeral. He did not return to court, be stayed at Clermont to look after the Chateau and to temporarily watch over the small county his family owned. Armand resided at Clermont for several more years until Armand found a trustful Monseigneur who could preside over his county whilst Armand was way. Armand joined the army in 1772, and worked his hardest in all that he did there. He busied himself with trainings and army events to distract him from the sadness that had left him so torn. In 1779, Armand returned to court and met Marquise de Oversticht, Sarah Amelie de Utrecht. She was a dashing young woman and Armand accompanied her around court, wishing to make a good impression on her. Armand then met his cousin, Marie Sabine de Utrecht. Armand tried to be as loving as he could, but being cautious not to spread anymore rumors about incest. When Armand heard the court rumoring about Armand succeeding Sarah Amelie, Armand became very excited and started preparing himself for his life long goal. What made him even more certain of this was when Sarah legitimized Armand. Armand felt for certain he would succeed Sarah. Then, in 1780, rumors said that Sarah had made a will, stating that Armand was indeed, heir to House Utrecht. Armand then surely knew that he would become the Marquis de Oversticht. But, as Sarah lay dying in 1782, she called the entire court into her bedchamber, proclaiming Marie Sabine de Utrecht as her successor. Armand glared about the room to find the girl and found her next to Sarah. Armand felt very outraged, cheated, robbed almost. He stormed out and went to the chapel to pray. After spending a few hours in the chapel, Armand came out feeling very bad for feeling so terribly about his dear cousin. He apologized to her, and in response promptly legitimized him and made him Heir to House Utrecht, which at this time, is more the Armand could ever want. Armand went away for a trip in Italy in the December of that year, to buy himself a birthday present, preferably art. Armand was sitting in his Villa study carefully observing his options for purchase, when a letter came for him, tied together with black ribbon. Armand, distressed, carefully opened the letter, and cried in anguished when he read that the Emperor had sadly passed away. Arman returned to Saint-Etienne immediately, to find the court black in mourning. Armand joined them in mourning the loss of the late Emperor, Louis XI. Armand watched on with hope at the new Emperor, Louis XII, as he walked down the aisle at the Dijon Cathedral, looking forward to a long, progressive reign of a young and dynamic Emperor. Ascension of Louis XII- Comte de Gueldre Soon after the ascension of Louis XII, Armand's cousin, Marie Sabine de Utrecht, suffered more Court gossip than ever before. A servant girl started spreading stories about how Marie was an adopted prostitute and illegitimate. Armand tried his best to stop these stories from reaching the ears of more important people. But Armand tried to no avail, as the Duchesse de Nassau and the Comte du Berry only made these stories more apparent. Armand felt extremely sorry for Marie, as he failed. But in return for his hard work, Marie graced him with the title "Comte de Gueldre". Armand Louis de Utrecht currently resides at Chateau de Saint-Etienne with the Emperor and the Court. Armand also visits his home, Chateau de Clermont, to make sure that the dealings of the land are going smoothly. Titles and Styles 29th of December, 1740 - 12th of April, 1754 - Seigneur de Utrecht 12th of April, 1754 - 9th of January, 1782 - Monsieur de Oversticht 27th of December, 1781 - Present - Heir to House Utrecht 9th of January, 1782 - Present - His Lordship, Comte de Gueldre Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:1700s births Category:House Utrecht